Prom
by justpayingattention
Summary: Ficlet about what'd happen if Chris and Sami were still together when Year 13 Prom came around. Chris/OC. Rated T for the teacher/pupil relationship, but it's mostly fluff.
1. Prom

Prom.

It was the first Friday of July, and Waterloo Road's Year 13 Prom was in full swing. Everyone was all dressed up in smart suits or beautiful dresses, the teachers included. Just this once, they'd even allowed alcohol as all of the students were now eighteen. A rather large crowd of students were happily dancing together in the middle of the hall to some kind of brand new dance song that was blaring out of the DJ's speakers and the teachers were stood together, watching them.

Chris, however, was stood slightly away from the group. He could see Sami dancing in the middle of that crowd with Nat, Naomi, Kate and some more of her friends. She'd changed an awful lot over the past two years, but in some ways she was still the exact same person that he'd crashed into on that sunny September morning. Her hair was longer now and it hung loosely just below her shoulders, and she'd eventually swapped her glasses for contact lenses.

Chris stood there for a while, watching her. Her long, dark blonde hair was left down and was styled into soft waves, rather than her usual poker straight hairstyle. It shimmered underneath the lights and she appeared to permanently have a smile fixed to her face. He loved the way that her body moved to the music when she danced and how her bright green eyes shone with happiness as she did so. Sami looked up, catching him watching her and she shot him a huge, happy smile. Chris felt his heart skip a beat and he turned back around to find Tom stood beside him, grinning.

'They all look so grown up, don't they?' Tom remarked, shouting over the blaring music. 'I don't know about you, but all this makes me feel rather old!' Chris laughed softly, smiling at his mate and turning his eyes back to Sami. He'd been waiting for nearly two whole years for this night, and now it was here, he felt incredibly impatient. He knew that he was probably being a little bit selfish, but he just wanted this to be over so he and Sami could finally be a _real_ couple. He couldn't wait for the moment where his lips met hers again, giving them what felt like their first real kiss. No more sneaking around and having to lie to anybody, just the two of them together. They'd had quite a few close shaves within the past year or so, almost being caught multiple times by Karen or one of his other colleagues.

Chris pulled himself back into reality, and he could see Sami saying something to Naomi, then she looked back at him, smiling and nodding towards the drinks table right in the very corner of the room. Luckily, Tom was facing the other way, deep in conversation with Grantly about something. Chris tapped Tom on the shoulder and shouted into his ear 'I'm gonna go and get a drink, d'you want one?' Tom stopped speaking for a second and he shook his head. 'Nah, but thanks anyway, mate.' Chris slowly walked towards the table and he turned to face the side, just at the right angle to pour himself a drink and to keep an eye out for Sami. He looked away from the centre of the hall for a few moments as he pulled out a beer and opened it. Suddenly, he felt a familiar hand reach out and touch his bicep. He turned around slightly to find her stood there, beaming at him.

'Hey you,' she said shyly, smiling coyly at him. 'H-Hi,' he stammered, taking a few seconds to take in how beautiful she looked right then. She was wearing next to no makeup, but her cheeks had a radiant flush to them from where she'd been dancing. They shifted slightly closer to the table and Chris took her hand in his, firstly making sure that nobody could notice. Her palm felt slightly sweaty, but soft in his and he squeezed her hand gently, smiling properly for what felt like the first time that night. 'Outside?' She mouthed, grinning. Chris nodded and she let go of his hand, then began to walk towards the hall doors. He waited for a minute after she'd closed the doors behind her before following her footsteps. He walked out of the hall and through into the entrance. He could see her perched on the steps just outside the front doors and he smiled to himself, walking forwards again and pushing the doors open.

They both knew that probably nobody would come this far out of the hall anyway, so Chris sat down beside Sami and lovingly draped his arm around her bare shoulders. He could see goosebumps forming on her arms and she moved a bit closer to him, then rested her head on his shoulder. 'You look rather dapper tonight,' she said as he planted a kiss on her forehead. 'And you look rather beautiful tonight,' Chris replied, feeling his cheeks grow hot. 'You look a bit cold, d'you want my jacket?' He asked her. Sami shrugged, smiling. 'Only if you're warm enough to be okay without it,' she said, biting her lip. Chris took her reply as a yes, so he took his arm away and she lifted her head up. He slid his arms out of his black suit jacket and gave it to her. She put her arms in through the holes and pulled it over so the front was covering her chest. It was quite a bit too big for her, but it was incredibly warm from when Chris had just been wearing it and it smelled just like him. 'Better now?' Chris asked, putting his arm back around her. 'Mm, much better.. Thank you.' Sami smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Chris looked down at her, then tilted her chin up so that she was looking right at him. 'I love you,' he whispered, gazing affectionately into her green eyes. 'I love you too,' Sami smiled. They both leaned in until their lips finally met in a sweet, tender kiss.


	2. Caught Out

Caught Out.

Karen was stood at the side of the hall with her staff all around her. It was nights like this that gave her a huge sense of pride about her school, and it really showed her why she loved her job so much. Everyone seemed to be having a fantastic time, Karen included. She looked around the hall, taking everything in from the bunch of excited, dancing pupils to the sad but proud expressions on her colleagues' faces as they looked on. She'd miss this particular group of Year 13, seeing as they were wonderful students, and they had such lovely personalities.

A few minutes later, she turned around to speak to Chris but she found that he'd disappeared from the hall completely. _He's probably just popped out for a second_, she thought to herself. It was getting way too stuffy in that hall for Karen's liking, so she decided to step outside for a second to get some fresh air. She politely excused herself from the group and headed out of the hall doors and out into the entrance. As she got closer to the front doors of the school, she could vaguely see what looked like the backs of a boy in a suit and a girl in a strapless dress, sat down on the steps outside. The boy had his arm around the girl's shoulders, and they appeared to look very much like a couple. Karen smiled to herself, thinking back to when she was young. She decided to stay where she was, as she didn't really want to disturb them. She saw the boy say something, and he moved his arm away. He took his jacket off and handed it to the girl, who then put it on.

Karen immediately recognised the colour of the boy's shirt and her eyes widened. It couldn't be.. She shook her head, thinking that she was just seeing things. After the few problems she'd had in the past with her deputy, she was sure that Chris Mead wouldn't betray her like this. But there was a small feeling she had that made her think that the boy sat there _was_ him. Small things, like his body language and posture that she was sure she'd seen with him at school. She sighed to herself, thinking that she must be getting paranoid if all she could do was jump to silly conclusions. She couldn't shake it though, and she guessed that the thought of Chris sitting there with his arm around a pupil kept her standing where she was, observing them.

She saw the boy tilt the girl's head up so that she was looking right at him, and they exchanged what seemed like an _incredibly_ loving look. Then they both leaned in towards each other, and kissed. Karen moved forwards a bit, and the moonlight now beamed down on the kissing couple to reveal that the guy _was_ Chris, and the girl was Sami Winter. A wave of shock, anger and confusion swept over Karen and she just stood there for a second, her mouth hanging open. They stopped kissing and Chris whispered something into Sami's ear, making her giggle. They looked at each other again, and Karen could see pure love in both of their eyes. What the hell was she gonna do? Her thoughts were so messed up right then. Part of her wanted to go out there and slap Chris hard across the face, but there was a small part of her that was trying to remind her how happy he looked right then. A fresh wave of anger hit her and she stormed towards the door and she thrust it open. The door slammed against the wall and Chris and Sami turned around, looks of complete and utter shock appeared on their faces at the sight of Karen stood there, glaring at them. 'What the _fuck_ do you two think you're doing?' She shouted. The two of them winced, and Sami leant subconsciously leant further into Chris's arm. 'Well?' Karen demanded, her face beginning to turn red. Chris opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He'd heard Karen swear before, but not like that. 'Actually, save me your excuses,' Karen said, fuming. She turned her head to just look at Chris, who knew exactly what was coming. 'I can't _believe_ this! You're supposed to be my deputy head! I expected so much better from you! I've given you so many chances, and this just tops it all off!' She was practically screaming now, and this made Chris and Sami even more speechless than they had been already.

Karen stopped for a second, taking a deep breath. She _really_ needed to calm down. What didn't help her was that she took one look at Chris again to find that he was sat rather protectively with his arms tightly around Sami, as if he was trying to take all of the blame. 'I honestly expected so much more from you, and that includes going around and just kissing your students whenever you feel like it!' She exclaimed. Chris and Sami exchanged a guilty look, and something was telling Karen that this was more than simply a one-off thing. She swallowed hard again, trying to keep calm. 'H-How long's this been going on for?' She asked, folding her arms. 'Almost two years,' Chris mumbled, looking down. Yet another ton of shock and anger hit Karen and her mouth fell open. Suddenly, it all made sense to her. She'd almost lost count of all the times that she'd walked into Chris's classroom to find Sami with him and how they'd always seemed so.. jumpy around her. 'Chris, can I have a word with you, please?' Chris nodded, letting go of Sami. 'Of course.' He kissed Sami's forehead affectionately, past caring what Karen saw now that they'd been caught out. He slipped his jacket off her and put it back on. He squeezed her now bare shoulders and whispered into her ear 'go back inside.. I'll see you later, okay?'

Sami tried to smile at Karen and Chris and she stood up, walking through the doors and back inside. As soon as she was out of earshot, Karen sat down on the steps. She put her head in her hands, still in shock. Part of her hated herself for shouting at him just then as it was crystal clear to her that he really did love Sami and he wasn't using her. The other part of her, however, was absolutely fuming with the pair of them for keeping this a secret from her for all of this time. _But you can't help who you fall in love with_, a small voice in the corner of her mind told her. She was having such a good evening, why did this have to happen? She looked back up to find Chris staring down at his feet, awkwardly twiddling his thumbs. 'Chri-' 'Karen, just listen to me for a second, will you?' Chris interrupted, before she had the chance to say anything. 'I couldn't help it. She's just.. incredible, and I honestly mean it when I say that she's the last thing on my mind before I go to sleep, and the first thing I think of when I wake up every morning. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I've never felt like this before with anyone.' He took a deep breath and looked up at Karen, bracing himself for the next thing that he was going to say. 'And.. I love her.'

Karen just looked at him, completely speechless. She didn't want to speak to him about this any more, all she wanted was to stay out here for a minute or two and clear her head. 'You go back inside,' she eventually said. 'I need some time to think about this.. We'll talk later on?' Chris got up and looked at her. 'You sure?' She nodded, just wanting him to leave her to her thoughts for a moment. 'Alright, then.' He smiled meekly at her and went back inside, too.


End file.
